Altair (Re:Creators)
|-|Altair= |-|Altair 2.0 (Reborn)= Character Synopsis Altair originated from an online music video called Altair: World Étude. After the death of her creator, she became an independent existence without a story. Altair brought characters from fiction, into the real world and planned to make all worlds collide, by getting the characters she brought into the real world to fight which would result in the destruction of the rationality of the real world, ultimately bring about the destruction of everything. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-C '''| '''Low 2-C, will possibly become 2-A Verse: Re:Creators Name: Military Uniform Princess, Altair Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Was born without a Universe) Classification: Concept Art, Creation of Setsuna, Fanfic Character, Dancer Special Abilities: |-|Altair=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Plot Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Immersion (Her nature as a character of "Concept Art" allows her to enter other stories and make them become a reality. Additionally, she can alter, completely revise or even destroy stories), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 6 & 8. As long as their collective belief in Altair, she‘ll live on; This nature also means she does not age and is beyond every stories idea of life and death, as the only way to kill her is to end her perception), Abstract Existence (Altair was born as "Concept Art", being formed of everyone who's ever perceived her across an infinity of worlds ), Teleportation (On the scale of the entire multiverse or any story she desires), Can travel between different universes and arrive at different eras (Went to Kanoya's universe and arrived in the 22nd century where the story of Kanoya and Gigas Machina takes place), Conceptual Manipulation (The Holopsicon is similar in nature to The Creators and their imagination, which creates worlds and governs them entirely ), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; After having been conceptually destroyed by Sirius, she came back moments later and was completely fine ), Barrier Creation (Capable of constructing barriers, that also can erase beings from existence on contact), Reality Warping (Her Holopsicon allows her to fundamentally control any world she is present it; Also comparable to The Creators, whom of which can alter their world and govern it through imagination), Acausality (Singularity & Paracausality; Unbound by the laws of Narrative Causality and was stated by Meteora to transcend the laws of her world which bounds all the other story worlds. Exists as a "Concept Art", that lacks any background story or universe ), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Has absolute command over the relationships of causality and can achieve a fundamental control over reality though Narrative Causality ), Probability Manipulation (when possessing Sirius she slipped into one of the possibilities to become Sirius, Also found a single exit within the infinite space she was BFR'd and sealed in), Possession (Conceptually possessed Sirius, become her on an existential level and using her idea to become Altair 2.0), Mind Manipulation (Forced the people who were in her music video to dance to her will), Power Mimicry Duplication (Via her Factor Mimic which copied Gigas Machina and gained the ability to control it remotely, Confirmed by WoG to copy Plot, Settings, Concepts,etc), Reactive Evolution (Consistently adapts and gains new abilities to unfamiliar settings and abilities she encounters. Such examples include breaking out of Selesia's Power Null even tho she was nullified by it initially Episode 18 and Episode 19. She also got affected by Sirius's resistance neg, power null, and concept hax but at the very last moment she not only developed Resistances to all of them but also took over Sirius in Episode 20), Negation (Scales to Sirius, who was able to bypass Altair's Resistances to Power Nullification as well as Concept Manip and null her initially prior to using the 66th Movement. Can also negate regeneration on the scale of Mid-Godly), Time Manipulation (Outline Origin brings a character to his/her beginning. Can also slow down or stop time naturally), Summoning (Capable of summoning other fictional characters and objects from any story), Information Manipulation (Manipulated the data of various devices causing them to glitch and could transmit data to the viewers from her Universe), Non-Corporeal (Her body is a Physical Holographic Image), Dimensional Travel, BFR (Capable of traveling to any world and also sending other foes to alternate universes or planes), Information Analysis (Can effectively understand the information about anything once she sees it), Nonexistence Physiology (Can exist in a state of nonexistence after having been erased from reality) and the abilities of everyone in the verse (Holopsicon is stated numerous times to have countless/infinite abiliites, in addition to being able to replicate any ability seen in the series thus far) Resistance to Existence Erasure (Briefly resisted Sirius's Holopsicon which was going to erase her eventually), Gravity Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Resisted Selesia's Ionian Aphoria which was created to attack Altair's Concept. Resisted Alice's Full Power Attack which was conceptually boosted to attack and destroy Altair's Concept. Resisted the shenanigans of the Birdcage, which was a Conceptual Space. Moreover, not even the Creators could affect her who are able to create Worlds and govern all their aspects easily), BFR, Sealing (Had her concept attacked by Selesia, who created a concept with infinite gates and space that would have also BFR'd and sealed her. Altair was able to find an exit within that infinite space), Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification (She resisted the Restorative Powers of the Universe & Powered out of Selesia's Pattern of Contract as well as Sirius's 66th Movement which paralyzed and nullified her), Information Manipulation, Power Modification, Statistics Reduction (Couldn't be affected by the attempts of the creators to depower her), Power Mimicry, Power Absorption (Due to the nature of Holopsicon, it cannot be destroyed, nullified, copied or absorbed by other characters. Confirmed by WoG), Resistance Negation (Overcame and Resisted Sirius's resistance negation which was able to bypass Altair's Resistances to Power Nullification as well as Concept Manip and null her initially prior to using the 66th Movement), Information Analysis (Meteora was capable of demonstrating Info Analysis in Episode 2 when she stated her Magic Book can easily analyze the laws, structure, etc of the Real World but completely failed to analyze Altair during the Border World Colleseum Birdcage event) |-|God Altair=All previous abilities but amplified + Law Manipulation (Capable of altering the laws of creation and establishing laws that allow Altair to make Setsuna exist), Creation (Stated to be capable of creating worlds and managed to do so casually), Power Bestowal (Can give her powers to other beings in a similar fashion to The Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can generate her own space-time within the story, as all narratives have their own times), Void Manipulation (Can reduce things to nonexistence through Imagination) Destructive Ability: Small Town Level (Far superior to Mamika Kirameki who created a massive explosion through the use of Magical Splash, of which was calculated to be this powerful in yields) | Universe Level+ '''(Created a universe specifically for Setsune, one where she is supposed to exist and wouldn't cause the destruction of The Universe and even erased it afterwards casually. Was stated to have the power to create worlds. ), will possibly become '''Multiverse Level+ (She said that she'd have the potential to create an Infinite world and storyand that she'd create a "Universe" inside another "World" inside another "Story" in the Re:Creators verse which consists of Infinite Universes/Stories/Worlds/Timelines andis backed up by WoG ) Speed: Hypersonic (Way Superior to Blitz who could keep up with Yuya, who dodged bullets from his gun, easily reacted to and dodged tank shells, and kept up with fighter jets) | Immeasurable '(Capable of taking action in an erased universe. Transcended all of creation alongside Setsuna and this should make her higher-dimensional, as creation is comprised of stories, which are bound by time, space and causality. This is also backed up by WoG) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100 (Caught the sword of Selestia's giant robot Vogelchevalier which is as large as a building, in between her fingers, and then threw Vogelchevalier just 2 of her fingers ) Striking Ability: Small Town Class '(Her attacks can harm to the likes of Mamika Kirameki, who's capable of doing attacks and surviving them on this level. Also casually surpasses everyone who fights her in the series, who should be comparable to Mamika at least) | '''Universal+ '(Generated an entire universe with it's own laws and space-time continuum. Can erase said universe should she desire to achieve this), will possibly become 'Multiversal+ '(Was going to create a story within a story that went on for infinity) '''Durability: Small Town Level (None of the creations were capable of dealing any significant damage to Altair, with Altair even strugging off damage done to her by Mamika. Required Sirius , a direct clone and equal of Altair to even harm her) | Universe Level+ '(Was unaffected by the erasure of her own universe and didn't care about it's destruction), will possibly become '''Multiverse Level+ '(Was going to create what amounts of an infinite multiverse in the form of an infinite story with infinite stories inside of it) '''Stamina: Limitless '(Lacks any physicality and exists as an abstraction, as such is extempt from stamina. Also shown to never tire over the course of the entire franchise) 'Range: Hundreds of Meters, Multiversal+ Via Teleportation & BFR | Universal+ '''(Can create, rewrite and destroy entire realities to her will), '''Multiversal+ with Teleportation & BFR and possibly overtime after amassing enough empowerment(Can move through all stories and plots within Re:Creators which consists of an infinite number) Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Possesses unrivaled knowledge about the Re:Creators multiverse and it's possibilities, being able to slip through and know what happens in any of them. The entirety of Re:Creators was Altair's big plan that fooled the other Creations and Creator, despite the team having prep-time and a clever strategy to take her down. Can instantly recognize almost any attack and its functionality just from seeing it) '''Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Base | Empowered By The Audience Other Attributes List of Equipment: Generally Altair generates swords and a gun. Also shown to take a violin and string into battle Notable Attack/Techniques: Holopsicon: The primary power of Altair. This ability has many facets, ranging from extremely powerful "movements" to miscellaneous abilities. Although all of her powers stem from this ability, its most notable common application is the generation of and telekinetic control over dozens of swords. Holopsicon Movements: These abilities are extremely powerful applications of Altair's Holopsicon. Although Altair usually announces the title of the attack, such vocalization is not required, although she does need to "play" her gun to activate certain movements. *'Holopsicon Third Movement of Cosmos, Representation Exposition': Using her ability to revise stories, Altair can change things about her opponents, she used this ability to change Selesia's Sword Rebellion into a flower. *'Holopsicon Ninth Movement of Cosmos, Fate Restoration:' An ability which gives Altair the ability to make the plot of a story disappear, essentially allowing her to be able to erase things from existence. *'Holopsicon Twentieth Movement of Cosmos, Factor Mimic:' An ability which produces an exact copy of her opponent's ability, she used this ability to produced an exact copy of Kanoya's giant robot, Gigas Machina. *'Holopsicon Thirteenth Movement of Cosmos, Outline Origin:' An ability which allows Altair to take plot twists that were added to a story, and bring them back to the beginning, when used on a character, all power-ups that they have gained throughout their series will be removed, reverted them back to what they had at the beginning of their series. *'Holopsicon Fourteenth Movement of Cosmos, The Vicissitude of Fortune:' An ability which allows Altair to change the principles of cause and effect, she can use it to negate the effects of her opponents abilities, and if she is injured by an attack she can change the principle of cause and effect that follows that attack so that she won't be the one who is injured from receiving the attack, but her attacker instead becomes the one that is wounded by the attack. *'Holopsicon Twenty-Third Movement of Cosmos, Fate Reconstruction' An ability which allows Altair to be able to twist fate. *'Holopsicon The Sixty-Sixth Movement of Cosmos, Existence Change:' An ability which allows the user to be able to overtake over its targets existence. Note: '''Altair's ability to conceptual absorb beings is never shown, however, given Sirius preformed this and Sirius is basically Altair but cloned in other to fight against the original, Altair should scale to everything she can do and vice verse '''Note 2: '''It's unknown how long it'll take Altair to create her infinite sets of infinite stories, however, what's important is that she can achieve this feat and will possibly do so should she become more gradually empowered by The Creators *Credits to RM97 for his research Others '''Notable Victories: Oryx, The Taken King (Oryx's profile) (Both were Low 2-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re:Creators Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Villains Category:Abstract Beings Category:Princess Category:Military Category:Dancer Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Flight Users Category:Absorbers Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Information Analyzers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2